


Kiss

by Obani



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, M/M, possible dubcon, soul eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/Obani
Summary: Is it violence? Is it sexual? It's probably both.





	Kiss




End file.
